Thor's Chariot/Transcript
Elementary, day. The Kids arrive in the control room where Dr. Fraiser is waiting. Dr. Fraiser is at the see-through star chart drawing a line bisecting two red lines radiating out from the center. Puff, Teri, Rob, Zowie, Lance, Clyde, Toad, Maractus, Dwebble and Skipper look on. *'Fraiser:' P5C-629 is located directly in the corridor the Goa'ulds used to reach our solar system. This is our best platform for the Seeker Project. Now, the theory is that a Goa'uld ship that magnitude should leave a footprint, even at thrust beyond lightspeed. So we're using the technology we already possess we can determine… *klaxons sound and everyone looks around. *'Waternoose:' What the hell…? No one's due back today. *'Teri '(Sternly): Principal, it's about time. *'Harriman:' (Through the tannoys) Unscheduled Off-World Activation. *Kids head to the Command Console. *'Harriman' (To Waternoose): We have an inbound traveler. No GB signal code. *pile in through the blast doors and take up defensive positions before the Bridge. The iris is closed. *'Harriman:' High alert. Inbound traveler is unauthorized. Repeat, Inbound traveler is unauthorized. *and his students watch and wait. Momentarily, the wormhole disengages and the iris opens with no indication that anyone came through. They continue to look on, puzzled. *lunchtime. The kids are at table. *'Toad:' That was the most freakiest time of my life, you guys! *'Maractus:' You can say that again! *'Puff:' Guys, I don't know but I'm really confused that the Groundbridge can't even get the signal from another planet. *'Teri:' Must be technical issues. *'Toad:' Good point. *'Everyone:' SHUT UP, TOAD! *'Toad: '''Jesus Christ, Man! I'm only makning a point! *'Zowie:' But, there was no organic residue, but they did pick up a faint nuclear signature. Traces of iridium. *'Lance:' Iridium. That's the radioactive stuff we put in the Sagan Institute box on Cimmeria. *'Zowie:' You got it, Lance. I wanted it there so it would leave a very recognizable signature and… *'Toad: Mashed Potatoes! *'''Maractus: Toad, stop being offensive. *'Toad:' Marry, I'm not being offensive, I'm explaining my version of the truth. *'Rob:' Truth is singular, Toad. Its "versions" are mistruths. *'Toad:' Oh. *'Melvin:' Wait a second! Weren't the locals supposed to give that box to…Thor? Whoever, whatever he is. *'Skipper:' We assume he's a member of the Asgard, an extremely advanced culture. *'Teri:' He is! *klaxons sound and everyone heads to the control room. *computer monitor shows the MALP's Molecular Deconstruction in Progress. *'Zowie:' The probe should be there…now. *reaches down and presses a button. Images appear on the monitor. There are dead Cimmerians lying about the Cimmerian Bridge. *'Skipper:' Those wounds have been caused by Rock Blasts. *MALP camera pans a bit and they see that one of the dead is Jaffa. The Jaffa soldier has what appears to be a bird tattooed on his forehead. *'Dwebble:' Friend of yours? *monitor shows the destroyed mechanism of Thor's Hammer. *'Skipper:' Clearly, Cimmeria is no longer safe from the Goa'uld. *camera pans and a fleeting image of a Cimmerian appears momentarily on the screen. *'Rob:' Whoa! Pan right. *technician pans the area and Gairwyn is seen holding a dead Cimmerian and pleading with the camera. She cannot be heard. *'Skipper:' That's Gairwyn! The woman who showed us around. She's saying something. *'Maractus:' Err...turn up the gain on the MALP's mike. *'Gairwyn:' (weeping) Please…The Etins have come. Please help us. Please…The Etins have come. Please help. *day. *meets his friends at the roundabout. *'Lance:' Well, Cimmerians use the word Etin for Goa'ulds. *'Teri:' Do the Jaffa? *'Lance:' No, Teri. Just because Jaffa live on Cimmeria doesn't mean the call the Goa'uld "Etins". Anyway, Gairwyn said the Etins are there. For a thousand years Cimmeria was safe from Goa'uld attack. Then we show up and screw up Thor's technology. *'Skipper:' Lance Patrick is correct. The Goa'uld usually send an advance scout though the Groundbridge to determine a planet's worth and vulnerability. If none of the scout reports back, it is a deterrent to invasion. *'Dino:' The point is, the Goa'uld are there and the locals aren't exactly much of a match for them. *'Puff:' If we did screw up their world, we should take a little responsibility for fixing it, don't you think? *'Skipper:' The destruction of the hammer device to save my life may have caused this. *'Puff:' OK, guys, at noon today, we're going to Cimmeria. Why? Because that world is now dangerous and we need to give the Cimmerians a NEW Hammer! *Wormhole *Groundbridge is active. The dead Jaffa lies near the DHD. Puff steps through the event horizon, followed by the rest of the team. They look around the abandoned area. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts